Frost (Pokepasta)
by KrystalRaccoon2002
Summary: A sad and tragic story of an abandoned Eevee named Frost...


Frost

On a shiny winter day on Mt. Silver, the icy wind was blowing softly as it stretched a crossed the sleepy mountain. Trucking through the mountain was a trainer named Steven, who was accompanied by his trusty eevee, Frost. There was one reason Steven went in to the icy heart of Mt. Silver. To make his Eevee evolve into a Glaceon. But what he didn't know is that he went to the wrong place. Undeterred he marched forward through the Freezing wind. He and Frost encountered many Pokémon along the way. Stronger then the next they kept coming. One of the Pokémon they came across was a snevil. Go Frost! Use tackle! Steven hollered.

Frost slammed into the enemy, causing it to fall backwards. Snevil retaliated and used Ice Shared.

Dodge It! Steven yelled. It was too late. With a direct hit it tossed Frost across the iced field. The Snevil pounced off into the white atmosphere. Steven raced over to pick up his poor friend. Steven pulled his fiery red hat backwards and picked up the Eevee. Frost's brown coat was covered with small specks of white. "I don't have time to take you to a Pokémon center. You will have to deal with it." Frost flinched as Steven made her stand up. "Let's go and find that ice stone." They moved forward in the snow. They have been on Mt. Silver for days, But Steven wanted to complete his pokedex before giving up.

For what seemed like hours Steven saw a cave up ahead. He raced inside and sat on the bare ground. Frost barley manages to get there herself. Steven stood up and heads deeper in the cave. Frost followed her trainer, even if this causes her pain. She is still loyal to her trainer and will follow him till the end.

Steven reached the heart of the cave and stared. "Look! Frost there is the Ice stone! You can finally evolve!" Frost looked at the stone, she hesitated to move closer. Steven was growing impatient. "Well go on then. EVOLVE!" Steven yelled. Frost flinched at his tone. Steven picked her up and carried her to the stone and placed her nose on the shiny surface. Steven looked in excitement. Was his Eevee finally evolved? Will it be better than before? Or will it still be useless? Steven kept waiting. He realized… nothing happened.

"What!" Steven yelled. He dropped Frost and tossed his hat to the ground. "I CAN'T BELIVE THIS!" He screamed. He marched out of the cave with Frost trailing behind him. Frost let out a tiny bark to get Steven's attention.

"Go Away! Don't you see I don't want you anymore!?"

Frost lowered her long ears and still followed him. Her tail was in between her legs, and she was wining.

"I am getting sick and tired of all this nonsense. You dumb fox!"

"And I have a way to stop it…"

Frost sat down as Steven dug through his cinder grey backpack. He pulled out Pokémon food, water, extra clothes, and other necessities. He pulled out a bottle of potion and placed it on the ground. Steven finally got mad and threw everything out of his backpack. He picked up a short rope from the clutter. He picked up the bottle of potion and walked in the opposite direction. Frost barked happily and followed. Steven stopped and saw a tall rock sticking out of the ground. He tied the rope around the rock tightly and picked up the potion bottle.

"Frost, come here. I am going to heal you."

Steven said blankly. Frost hopped over to him and stopped at his foot. Steven leaned down and tied the rope around Frost's neck. She sat there waiting for him to spray the healing potion on her wounds… It didn't happen.

Frost looked at her trainer in the eye with a confused expression. Steven stood and walked away slowly. Frost tried to follow but was pulled back by the rope, which tightened. Steven turned to face Frost in the freezing cold.

"I don't want you anymore. And only needed to complete the Pokédex… You where the last Pokémon I needed. If you would have evolved into a Glaceon. But you failed. "

With those words Steven turned away in the snowy atmosphere. Frost raised her head to let out a yelp but she couldn't. She lost all of her strength in the battle earlier. She lay down and waited sadly. Just to see her trainer run back to take her home. Time pasted and pasted with each passing minute the snow became more violent. Soon it turned into a blizzard. The wind was so strong it almost knocked her down when she stood up. The weather was so cold it felt like icy knives piercing her skin. She tried to find shelter but she was still bounded to the rock which her trainer tied her to. She started to feel numb and couldn't move. It was too cold for her body to be warm. She fell to her side and laid there in the powdery white snow. She spotted something out of the corner of her eye. All she saw was an apparition appear in front of her before everything turned black and silent.

The apparition manifested into a Shuppet a ghost type Pokémon with a zipper for a mouth and look like a doll. Its eyes glowed a dark red and its eyes where sympathetic. It touched Frost's cold fur and body. She was now silenced forever.

The Shuppet drew its hand back and let out a sad cry. I wandered off to find a little tree with glossy white berries growing on it. It pulled of a branch and carried it back to the frozen Eevee. It places the branch on the ground and unzipped its mouth.

"Little one, Please eat these berries. They are sweet and will give you strength."

The Shuppet saw that the Eevee made no attempt to move. The Shuppet's eyes widened before the realization. The Eevee was dead. The Shuppet's eye catches something. A rope.

The Shuppet follows the rope to the rock where it was tied to. The Shuppet used Shadow claw and cut the rope. The Shuppet tore the remaining rope off the Eevee's neck and returned to its side. The Shuppet scanned the area around it, for a hiding spot from the seeking cold. Shuppet picked up Frost's limp body and carried her to a nearby cave, which he set her down.

"I will give you a second chance."

"Take my gift…"

"The gift of life..."

The Shuppet started to glow a vibrant blue and placed a hand on the Eevee. It closed its eyes and started to send life energy to the Eevee's body.

"I will save you."

The Shuppet stopped glowing and withdrew its hand.

"Wake up little one."

The Eevee steered before standing up to meet the Shuppet's eyes.

"How are you and where did you come from?"

He Eevee drew in a yelp at the realization that she could talk. The Shuppet sat on the blue floor and stared in her eyes.

"I am Jinsei. I have given you a second chance."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You died from the cold. I gave you a second chance."

"So I am living now?"

"Not technically…"

Frost looked at Jinsei. She wondered what he meant. As if the Shuppet could read her thoughts he answered.

"You are not living, nor are you dead. You can't die from the cold anymore. But you can feel it. You're technically living, but you can't die anymore."

The explanation hit Frost like a rock. She stared at Jinsei in disbelief. Did she really die? Or is it just a dream? This can't be right. Where is Steven? Did he really leave?

Jinsei looked at Frost. He knew that she was thinking about it. He had to know what had happen to her.

"What do I look like now?"

Jinsei looked at her before standing up and walking closer. He observed her before sitting down.

"You look like an Eevee."

Frost smiled that she still looked the same.

"But you fur is a greyish blue. And the darker tufts of your fur are blue."

She shrank back and lowered her ears. Jinsei stood up and beckoned her to follow. She raced after him in the snow. They traveled to the rock that Frost was once tied to.

"What happened to you? Why where you tied here?"

Frost made herself comfortable on the chilly snow. She opened her mouth and told the story. Everything she remembered. How Steven betrayed he and told her his true intentions. How he tricked her. How she died.

Jinsei drew in a breath of dismay. His red eyes turned to sympathetic rubies. He stood up and touched Frost's shoulder.

"I once had a trainer. They abandoned me. I know how you feel. There terrible creatures that deserve to feel our pain…"

With that Frost realized something. Why did she have to go through all the pain? Why did she have to die? Why did she have to suffer? So many questions where in her head. She felt so angry at him, No at them, at them all.

They should feel her pain. Frost swore to teach every single human that comes to this mountain will pay.

From then on every time some trainer came to the mountain. Frost would lead them and there Pokémon into a false friend ship. And leave them to freeze in the cold or kill the later one. Frost will always be waiting for someone on Mt. Silver. She always gets them. She will always win.


End file.
